The Worlds War (Earth-1938)
The Lead-Up Lightyears from Earth, there is the galaxy of the alien New Gods. There was the peaceful planet of Genesys and the dystopian world of Apokolips. While wars had been common between the worlds for centuries, this stopped due to a tentative peace treaty. However, the ruler of Apokolips, Darkseid, was not done with warfare. Darkseid had become obsessed with something called "Anti-Life", which was what said to be able to enslave every living thing. After decades of research, Darkseid thought there could be four planets that might hold the secret to Anti-Life: Mars, Thanagar, Kranaltine, and Earth. Darkseid began the preparations to invade the planets. After a decade of spies bringing back info to Apokolips, the invasions began. Darkseid sent his four most trusted generals to each planet. Granny Goodness was sent to Thanagar, Desaad was sent to Mars, Bedlam to Kranaltine and Steppenwolf to Earth. Steppenwolf felt that he should have been sent one of the more advanced planets but, when to it without complaint. What Steppenwolf did not know was that super-powered beings were on Earth and had even bonded together in times. Why the spy, Mortalla, did not tell Apokolips about this is unknown, although Mortalla was known for her grabs for power on her home planet. The Begining '' On February 7, 1980, Steppenwolf's ship teleported(or "Boom-Tubed" as the Apokolians called it) over the small village of Nikolia, in the Soviet Republic of Russia. It had a population of about 900 people. Within an hour, all those people were dead. Steppenwolf's invasion had begun, it was far from over. As Steppenwolf's army marched west, the Soviet army attempted to stop it to no avail. When the army reached West Germany, NATO finally had the chance to start fighting. However, more bloodshed came when Steppenwolf began Boom-Tubing his soldiers, winged creatures known as Parademons, to towns in Asain and European countries to test their defenses. The death toll was rising rapidly causing heroes like the Justice Society to get involved. However, they weren't there to stop the destruction of London, with 1,200 people dying. It was the largest civilian death toll of the war at that point. After that both sides of the Cold War put aside their feud to fight their shared enemy, resulting in the birth of the World Army. ''The World Army The nations of Earth pooled their resources and knowledge together to try beat back the Parademon attacks. Still, even the help the Justice Society, it was extremely hard. No matter how hard they fought, Steppenwolf seemed to one step ahead of them. Little did the World Army know, Steppenwolf was also vexed by the war. The usual Akopolian tactics were not working and his attempts to terraform Earth was thwarted every time. Too prideful to ask for more Parademons, Steppenwolf turned to other ways to gain soldiers. He made an alliance with the rogue Amazon Myrina the Black and her followers, allowing to rule the Amazon homeland as Themyscira in return for helping him conquer the rest of the world. Steppenwolf also noticed superpowered humans are Earth were strangely common. The warlord began experimenting on prisoners to see if any of them gained powers. When some of them did, Steppenwolf forced them to fight for him. The war was in a stalemate for many months. Many battles took place like the Battle of Vlatava and the Battle of Los Angles. Many people were concerned about the war might in the end in the Earth itself being destroyed. However, hope arrived when the Justice Society heroes, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, discovered the main base of the Apokolian forces. The Justice Society and World Army lead an ambush against the base. While it cost many lives, including Hawkman and Hawkwoman, the base was destroyed. It was a massive blow to Steppenwolf. The Battle of New York Steppenwolf was enraged. He refused to be defeated by, what he deemed, an inferior planet to defeat the great general of Apokolips. Steppenwolf decided to use his final weapon, a nuclear bomb combined with Apokolian technology. Steppenwolf decided to make one last stand. If he won, Earth would become part of the Apokolian empire. If he lost, Steppenwolf would utterly annihilate any life on Earth. Steppenwolf was the most enraged at the Justice Society for foiling his plans. In response, Steppenwolf decided that New York City, the city where the Justice Society was formed, would be the location of his last stand. Steppenwolf gathered all his forces, including over 20,000 Parademons, and ambushed New York in the dead of night. It was a bloodbath at first but, Doctor Fate teleported all the forces of Earth to fight back. The Justice Society, the World Army, even the seemly mythical Amazons joined the fray. The battle was bloody, with the forces of Earth losing many innocent civilians and brave souls. Yet, they appeared to be winning. Steppenwolf, unwilling to accept defeat, prepared the bomb. However, the Justice Society was able to disable the bombs just in time. Doctor Fate, with the help of other magicians like Zatara and Doctor Occult, expelled Steppenwolf from Earth. The war was over and Earth was victorious. Aftermath * Death Toll: '''Roughly 100,000 people died during the course of the war. Around 40,000 were civilians and 60,000 of the deceased were soldiers. Among the fallen were superheroes Doctor Midnight, the Sandman, Mister Terrific, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Commander Steel, Star-Spangled Kid, Iron Munro, Doll-Man, Doll-Girl, Firebrand, and the Human Bomb. 6,000 went missing and are presumed deceased. * '''International Relations: '''Due to Steppenwolf's landing in Russia, the Soviet Union was one of, if ''the ''hardest hit nation. It broke up into independent states in 1987. The site of Steppenwolf's landing is still unsuitable for life due to terraforming. The small island nation of Rheelasia also declared independence from China during this time. The Amazons of Themyscira revealed their existence to the rest of the world during the final battle with Steppenwolf. Still, they remained extremely isolationist until Princess Diana(better known as Wonder Woman) became an ambassador for Themyscira. * '''A.R.G.U.S. and Stormwatch: After the war, the nations Earth decided to keep a less military version of the World Army in place, to deal with global threats and otherworldly dangers. It was to be known as Advanced Research Group United Support, or A.R.G.U.S. for short. They also started the team Stormwatch as a group of super-powered humans(or metahumans as they were now called), they would be directed by A.R.G.U.S. to combat intense threats to global security. * Anti-Alien Steinment: '''For many years, there was an intense anti-alien feeling around the world due to the invasion. Heroes like Power-Girl and Hawkman being openly alien did stop it from becoming full-blown hysteria but, it also caused them to become very distruted among many. When Power-Girl became JSA chairwoman, the Justice Society was even questioned by the government to see if they were a "sleeper cell". It wasn't until Superman arrived that anti-alien feelings began to wan. Even still, most people tend to be wary and hate groups like the Children of Liberty are still fairly active. * '''The Rise of Cults: A strange consequence of the war was an enormous rise in cults around the world. Because of the intense horror of the war, people tried to find answers and comfort. Unfortunately, this was seen as an oppunrity by various cult leaders. Many of these cults still operate to this day. Some of the more infamous ones include the Church of Blood, Kobra, and the Resurrection Crusade. The Dark Faith, which worshiped Apokolips, was once very small but, have risen in numbers after the leader of the infamous criminal group Intergang became a zealous follower. * '''End the Golden Age: '''As one of the main groups fighting the war, many heroes in the Justice Society retired due the stress and grief caused by the war. While the JSA continued, the government grew distrustful of them, fearing they may try to take over and disliking their appearance of alien members. After the Justice Society was asked to unmask themselves to government and become official agents, the heroes decided to disband the JSA. With the JSA gone, the world was left with an extremely small number of superheroes. Many criminal organisations and supervillains took advance of this. It wasn't until 1999, when Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman debuted that the forces of good matched the forces of evil Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Events Category:Earth-1938 World Building